


Fast Food: Extra Small

by TeenyRobot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Giant Male, Macro/Micro, Other, POV First Person, Vore, nano - Freeform, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyRobot/pseuds/TeenyRobot
Summary: A fast food employee (you) awaken to find yourself tiny and in a rather precarious scenario.  Will your customer notice you in time, or are you just another crumb to him?





	Fast Food: Extra Small

Your head is pounding as you slowly open your eyes. Everything is dark around you, and it is very hot, the ground beneath you nearly burning your skin as you slowly sit up. You shakily get to your feet, the ground making a crunchy sound under your sneakers, sounding like dry leaves or fresh snow. As your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, you glance down and see you are wearing your standard Burger Slap uniform, black shorts and a black tee with a red stripe across the chest, and you notice that they’re almost completely soaked, both by your sweat and by what appeared to be… grease? The thick, oily smell wafting off of your shirt.  
“Hello? Anybody..?” You call out into the darkness, carefully pinching your collar and fanning out your shirt.  
However, almost seemingly in response, everything began to shake, knocking you off your feet and onto the brown, crunchy ground. You yelp in surprise, and, as the apparent earthquake happens, you can hear what sounds like muffled voices, distant and above you as you’re jostled across the ground.  
And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and you cough and sit up, squinting through the darkness to examine the various scrapes and bruises across your arms and legs, left by you being flung against the jagged surface. You take a deep breath of the humid air, just as everything shakes again. However, this time you can feel a surge of upward motion, enough to force you to your knees and make your stomach turn. You are pressed into the hot ground, the wind knocked out of you, before the motion comes to a sudden stop, tossing you several feet into the air before you slam back onto the ground. You painfully yelp as you land hard on the jagged ground, the brittle surface scraping into your skin.  
Suddenly, the darkness was split in an instant, starting as a thin line on the horizon and spreading upwards, the harsh light forcing you to raise a hand to shield your eyes. As your vision slowly adjusted, you were met by a man staring down at you, and he made your jaw drop. He had long blond hair, pulled back into a messy bun, and a handsome face, with stunning blue eyes, full lips, and a mole under his left eye and at the right corner of his mouth. He had a lean but muscular build, his blue and black striped shirt hanging tight on his frame. His most impressive feature, however, was the fact that he was the size of a skyscraper, you had to crane your neck to see his face, looming seemingly miles above you.  
The sheer sight of him made your blood run cold. He had an almost predatory look in his eye as he stared down at you, his imposing stature making you stagger backward, nearly tripping over the rough ground and scraping your ankle hard. The pain snaps your attention from the giant down towards your foot, and you quickly jerk it away, hissing through your teeth as you reach down and brush off the wound, a few small drops of blood oozing out of the scrape. As you looked down, you realized the ground seemed more familiar than you previously thought, with it’s crispy, golden-brown appearance, and there seemed to be several rolling hills of a similar appearance in the distance. The wheels began to click in your head when suddenly a shadow enveloped you. You looked back up just in time to see the Giant’s immense hand fly over you, just a fingertip was the size of an aircraft carrier, the palm nearly blotting out the sky, and you watched it descend and pinch the land you were standing on, squeezing it between his pointer finger and thumb, and started to lift it, sending a sudden wave of vertigo down your body, forcing you down onto your hands and knees.  
As your brain worked hard to rationalize the situation, the motion came to a sudden stop. You shakily stood up, staring down the length of the gargantuan chicken strip you’ve found yourself on, the Giant’s fingertips peeking over the far edge, and beyond you could see the dashboard and console of the car, the rest of the $4.99 5-Piece Meal sitting over a cupholder below the radio. You slowly stood up, brushing your hands off on your shorts, when you feel a sudden gust of hot, humid air whip past you, nearly knocking you down again. When you turn around to see the source, you came face to face with the Giant’s immense mouth, his massive glistening tongue sliding across his plush lips.  
You manage to snap out of your stare as you feel the chicken tender underneath you shift, towards his mouth. His lips parted, showing a perfect set of straight white teeth, past that, strands of viscous saliva hanging from his palette and connecting to his writhing tongue, shaking with his breath, and past that, you can see his uvula dangling over the black abyss of his throat. Shaking the fear from your muscles, you start running, stumbling over hunks of fried breading, some as tall as your waist, as you scamper away from the encroaching maw. As you ran, the shadow of his head slowly crept behind you, blotting out the sunlight coming in from the sunroof. You glance upwards and see as his city-block sized teeth pass over you, and lower, slamming into the deep-fried crust of the chicken miles ahead of you, making an ear-splitting crunch, before you see the teeth dig into the pale flesh, tearing it in two. His jaws close fully around you, and you stand on the ark of chicken sitting on his tongue, your face pale, and a heavy, nervous sickness in your chest.  
Suddenly, everything lurches to the side, and his teeth part and come back down near you, spraying grease and crispy shrapnel at you. The next minute descended into chaos as the giant started chewing, and you were pushed, pulled, slammed into the sides of his teeth and hunks of meat. When it finally stopped, your head was spinning and every inch of your body was hurting. Bruised and battered, you slowly rise to your feet, trying to orient yourself, just as everything suddenly tilts, throwing you onto your back and sliding across his slimy tongue, before you feel a sudden drop, and your ears are filled with a resounding gulp.


End file.
